mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisterhooves Social
Sisterhooves Social is the fifth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-first episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Sweetie Belle makes mistakes The episode starts off with Rarity waking up after being disturbed by the smell of smoke, accompanied by a sound effect of a fire horn blaring and an alarm beeping. After crashing downstairs, she finds out it's Sweetie Belle trying to make Rarity breakfast in bed, already having her burn her parents' breakfast. After this mishap, which Rarity cleans up, Sweetie Belle tries to help her sister with various chores, but only ends up making Rarity mad when she doesn't do them properly. Sisters parting ways Disappointed in her inability to do something right for her sister, Sweetie Belle then goes for a walk. On this walk, she finds herself walking into Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom suggests she and her sister participate in the Sisterhooves Social. Sweetie Belle then invites Rarity to the event, but Rarity refuses to go. They then have an argument and Sweetie Belle tells Rarity that they aren't sisters anymore, and that each of them would be better off sister-less. Sweetie Belle heads on over to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack is doing chores with Apple Bloom. Seeing their enjoyment, Sweetie Belle claims Applejack as her big sister, for being more kind and active than Rarity. Rarity regrets her mistake Later, Rarity then finds all the chores that Sweetie Belle had done, turned out good for her. When she once again looks at the picture that Sweetie Belle made her, which was her and Sweetie Belle superimposed into a heart made out of sapphires, she realises what she has said and done was wrong. Rarity goes to Sweet Apple Acres to find that she is with Applejack and does not want to be with her anymore. Sweetie Belle says Applejack is her big sister but Applejack refuses, and Apple Bloom gets jealous. The Sisterhooves Social : See also the in-depth section below At the day of the event, which takes place in Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom and Applejack agree that Applejack can be Sweetie Belle's sister for the day. They enter the race together, but Applejack dives into the mud of the first obstacle, and Rarity comes out, having secretly switched positions with Rarity while in the mud. She is covered in mud and wearing Applejack's hat, in addition to the fact that she never speaks, so Sweetie Belle still thinks she's racing with Applejack. Rarity's eyes are still visible though, and they are blue, as opposed to Applejack's green. The two don't win the race, but Sweetie Belle says she doesn't mind because she had so much fun. Applejack's hat falls off, revealing Rarity's horn. Sweetie Belle wipes off the mud from Rarity's cutie mark and discovers she'd been racing with her own sister, while Applejack stayed under the mud the entire race and only now surfaced. Sweetie Belle finds out that Applejack, Rarity and Apple Bloom were all in on the plan. The sisters make up, and Rarity offers to go to the spa as a treat, when the rest of girls burst out laughing, thinking Rarity is just joking, even though she insists she wasn't. Epilogue The sisters compose a letter to Celestia together, in which they inform her that, while being sisters is wonderful, it often requires teamwork, sometimes is about compromise, sometimes is about accepting each other's differences, but mostly is about having fun. In the end, they disagree again, over whether it's okay to get one's hooves a little dirty or a lot dirty when having fun. Since Spike is writing the letter he gives them a happy medium of a medium amount of dirty (not too little, not too much, just right), and they agree on this compromise. The event Introduction When Sweetie Belle tells Apple Bloom that she wants to do something special with Rarity, Apple Bloom mentions the "Sisterhooves Social", telling her that she and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in different events. Sweetie Belle thinks Rarity would like the idea, but Rarity rejects it for being "uncouth". This drives a wedge between the sisters and Sweetie Belle goes to stay with Apple Bloom and her family. The day of the event The day of the event, Sweet Apple Acres is decked with flags, tents, and booths. Pairs of ponies participate in pie eating contests and win a blue ribbon, others are bobbing for apples, and others still present their sizable blue-ribbon adorned pig. A horn blows and the ponies gather for the main event. Granny Smith sits in her rocking chair on a stage and uses a megaphone to announce "the big race" and tells everyone to gather at the start line. Five pairs of ponies and fillies gather at the line and wait for the mark to start the race. The race The race consists of several obstacles and challenges in quick succession: *A mud puddle, which most ponies go over in a single leap, but Sweetie Belle hops on the mud and skips across. Applejack, who is serving as Sweetie Belle's "sister for a day" falls into the mud, and unbeknown to Sweetie Belle, she stays there for the duration of the race. Rarity comes out covered in mud, and Sweetie Belle is under the impression that she's Applejack since she wears Applejack's hat and doesn't speak. *Footwork obstacle consisting of baskets that are stepped in. Most ponies walk through them, and one stumbles in a basket, but Sweetie Belle hops from one to another. *Crate climb, where the ponies go over a stack of crates, where Rarity aids Sweetie Belle by pulling her up. *Pie eating contest, where Rarity and Sweetie Belle swallow the pies whole in a single gulp. *Pushing a bale of hay along a dirt course. *After another short stretch of running, the contestants load a tub with grapes and crush them by hoof to produce grape juice. Rarity loads all the grapes in one swoop and Sweetie Belle quickly fills the jar with juice. *Apple toss, where one contestant tosses apples to the other, who collects them in a bucket. *Egg-carrying, where the ponies carry eggs from a henhouse to a basket. *One final stretch of running. The race ends with a purple pony (Berry Punch) and a light purple filly passing past Rarity and Sweetie Belle and winning first place, with Rarity and Sweetie Belle right behind, having fallen just short of the finish line. Competing pairs Some of the names noted below are placeholder names, and aren't mentioned in official material. *Applejack and Sweetie Belle, from the start line to the first obstacle *Rarity and Sweetie Belle, from the first obstacle to the finish line *Berry Punch and Applecore *Sparkler and Dinky *Cloud Kicker and Alula *Golden Harvest and Noi Quotes :Rarity: in sleep Oh... Very sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? gasp Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. sniff Ahh, and, the smell of... smmmoke... smoke? Smoke?! screams :Rarity: sniff I didn't know you could burn juice. :Rarity: Hmm... let me guess. Applesauce? :Sweetie Belle: 'Toast! :'Apple Bloom: What's 'uncouth'? :Applejack: It means 'uncivil'. You know, bad mannered? :Apple Bloom: belches :Applejack: Exactly! :Rarity: As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again! :Applejack: Bein' sisters is like... apple pie! You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together can you have a perfect apple pie. :Rarity: herself But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly, dry mess. :out loud I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late! :Apple Bloom: ...ONE DAY! :Rarity: Us. I did it for us. You see? We are apple pie! :Sweetie Belle: 'Huh? :'Rarity: 'I'll explain later... :'Rarity: Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you? :Sweetie Belle: Oh, we could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, have a pillow fight... :Rarity: That's not what I meant! :Sweetie Belle: Oh. : Gallery :Sisterhooves Social image gallery Trivia * "Sisterhooves" is a portmanteau of "sisterhood" and "hooves". * Rarity paraphrases the famous line from the 1939 film Gone with the Wind, "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!" * This is the first episode where Twilight Sparkle does not appear; she is not even mentioned. * With only 2 of the main 6 ponies present, this episode features the fewest main pony appearances of any episode so far. * The line spoken by one of the sheep that Applejack was herding is similar to one from the 1995 film Babe, spoken by a sheep being herded: "All a nice little pig like you need do is ask." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need improvement